Memoirs of a Rose
by SakuraChiyo
Summary: One-shot  Potentially becoming a long story , England reminisces the first 4th of July. England's POV. Slight USUK.


**Memoirs of a Rose**

**Rated K+**

**USUK**

**One-shot**

**by SakuraChiyo**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I stepped towards him, gingerly, almost limping but my breaths were heavy.<br>The sky had turned to a faint gray, as if it were to be representing my feelings, ready to explode... Ready to leave me... just like him... Just like what he'd done... What he was doing...  
>My gleaming black boots were now a muddy brown, my trousers were soaked. Why was he doing this? I was doing it to save him from being destroyed. This is how he was repaying me? He doesn't understand. He doesn't know what it's like... What I'm going through... Our memories together flooded back, the moment he clutched my hand... I- It hurts so much... I clutched tightly at the part where my heart had began to stop. It wouldn't stop aching. Why? Why do I- He- He's hurting me. Ripping me into shreds. That idiot. I-I love him. He can't-...<p>

"Hey, _England_... "

My heart skipped a beat as I opened my eyes and pulled my head upwards to have my eyes locked with his cobalt blue pair and I was gasping for air...

"I want freedom after all... I'm not a child anymore... nor your little brother..."

I had saved him from a paedophile, my older brother, that frog. He chose me over him, on that one day. Now, he had his musket held towards me, as if I'd abuse him. I couldn't believe what was in front of my every own eyes. They must be betraying me!

"Now... I am seceding from you!"

I was in utter disbelief that he spoke those words, as if he couldn't stand me, not even any signs of stuttering, showing nervousness. It was actually happening. He was claiming independence after all we'd been through. I knew that this would happen... But not this soon... Not now. Why did I do it if I knew that he'd just leave, you may ask? Because he's my heart, soul and spirit. That's why. I couldn't let him simply pass...

"I won't allow it!"

I galloped towards him, carrying my legs although they attempted to stay rooted to the ground, gravity weighing me down. My eyes closed abruptly, attempting to stop myself from bursting out in tears in front of him. I couldn't do that. It would pain my pride and destroy my dignity. I watched as my aim was correct and I had enough force to thrust his musket to fly into the air and take him a little bit off balance. I wanted to say something like "I'm sorry," my contience was screaming it but I disobeyed it. Instead, these regretful words floated out of my mouth, like thread.

"You're incompetence is outstanding, you twat!"

One of his people shouted, "Aim for fire!" as the entire of his army raised their guns, ready to take my life... Myself and him just stood, as if we were communication through our thoughts or our eye-contact. His eyes were empty and still, in shock. His face looked faintly worried and upset but overall had no expression... I finally let my heart take over, cradle me in darkness, making me bask in the rain which now fell heavily, as if there was nothing to stop this. I whimpered as I finally lowered my own musket.

"There's now way I can fire... _Fool..._"

I broke down on the ground, on my knees by his feet, dropping my musket in the process. My own emotions now ran through every bone, every vein. Pain enveloped me, eating my body whole, leaving no traces behind.

"Dammit!... Why?... Shit!"

I cursed softly to my own form, grabbing my already messy, foul locks with one, the other on my chest while crying softly. I let my knuckles turn white from the tight grasp on both my uniform and my hair. I thought that I could stand it; letting him claim independence. I'd already had other colonies claim independence before - what was so different about him? This fellow... This boy was... He was just different...

"_England..._"

He whispered, looking down at me, I couldn't bear to see his face, it would have just made matters worse.

That day was the climax of a series of events, the end to most things for me.

He was America, I was England. Nothing to be said, nothing to be heard.

We were born to seperate over time, two different nations.

It's true, we were once inseprable,

But that's ended now.

Because of that...

That day.

My heart stopped for a long time and this turned into the possibly worst memory that I held, even massacres and war didn't seem worse than this.

As nations, a long time was centuries and decades, many lifetimes even. Not just a few years or a decade. If only my pride and dignity had been already broken, he could be here today. He ended my vast land and power, my own heart, life and soul. He was my closest family, no-one else really was close to me, I was what you'd call a loner, someone who stayed to myself. The rest of my colonies separated from me. The 4th of July was no longer just another day. It was the heart of my mourning and sorrow. He planned it, saw it coming closer and closer, leaving me to witness the effects alone, clawing – even _**carving**_ my insides out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I've had this stored up in my records for months although I've shown it in my letters service in a letter to Louisiana and Texas but, I was thinking that this was a good time to upload this, being 4th July and all. ;) **

**A/N 2: I was thinking about turning this into an actual story based around Iggy's past, based around what happened with France, his relations with the rest of the world, what's happening now, how he felt about various things, the becoming of USUK etc., and if so, if I should stick to history/use _some_ historical events as a basis but lead off of them... If you happen to understand my complexity.**

**Well, please tell me what you think and Review! :) **


End file.
